dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spark's Quiz
'Summary' Spark is asked for some questions by his author. 'Quiz' (Spark sits on a chair) Spark: Let's get this done son. ~Mdkid663: Alright then. 1. What is your real name? Spark: Spark's my real name. 2. What is your surname? Spark: Momochi, Spark Momochi. 3. What are your three most popular nicknames? Spark: Sparky. 4. What is your favorite color? Spark: Cyan like lightning 5. What is your favorite animal? Spark: A FUCKING dragon! 6. What type of animal/race of human/mythical species are you? Spark: Hybrid stick figure. 7. What is your favorite song? Spark: Super Survivor by Hironobu Kageyama. 8. What is your favorite band? Spark: STANCE PUNKS. 9. What is your favorite TV station? Spark: FUNimation. 10. What is your favorite pastime? Spark: Breaking the fourth wall. (to the 4th wall) If you all know what I mean. And hanging out with my friends ~Mdkid663: (sighs) 11. What do you want to be when you grow up? Spark: Guitarist which I already am. 12. What did you want to be when you grew up when you were 4-7 years old? Spark: Martial arts fighter. 13. Time to get more wacko and personal… are you intimidated? Spark: No. 14. Who do you have a crush on / who are you in a relationship with? Spark: I'm in a relationship with a girl named Jess. 15. Are you cheating? Spark: No. 16. Have you ever cheated on someone before? Spark: No, why'd you even asked? 17. Do you drink often? Spark: Sometimes. 18. Do you smoke often? Spark: No. 19. What is your addiction? We know you have at least one. Spark: (chuckles) Playing guitar. 20. What is your naughtiest / dirtiest habit? Spark: Masturbating to yuri. 21. What's your sex life like? Spark: It was FUCKING awesome! 22. Have you had a recurring dream before? Spark: Yeah. 23. What was the last dream [ you can remember ] about? Spark: Me being a dragon. 24. Tell me something that could make you smile without fail? Spark: Playing guitar. 25. What is your favorite thing to drink? Spark: Champange. 26. What is your master goal in life? Spark: Becoming RIGHTEOUS! 27. What is your most recent wish? Spark: I guess me being in adventures. 28. If you could accomplish one thing for yourself or someone else, anything at all, what would it be? Spark: Killing ninja's single-handedly. 29. Tell me something that desire that you can't accomplish by yourself; something that someone else has to do for you. Spark: Having Jess to deal with those she hate. 30. What is your worst weakness? Spark: Losing my abilities and powers. 31. What is your worst fear? Spark: Killing Jess in my dark state 32. Name off five traits of your dream boy/girl? Spark: Smart, Caring, Beautiful, Radiant like the sun and fun to hang out with. 33. What is your idea of the best day ever? Spark: Killing Dark Doom and Going BANZAI! 34. Who is your best friend? Spark: Trollz0r. 35. Who is your worst enemy? Spark: Dark Doom and Saigron. 36. Describe to me your most prized possession? Spark: My shades. 37. If you could make peace / friends with anyone right now, who would they be? Spark: No one. 38. The president announces that the world will come to an end at midnight of the next day, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Who would you want to spend the last day of humanity with, and what would you do? Spark: Your kidding right? I would stop the cause of it. 39. What is the one thing you desire above all else as of today? Spark: Marrying Jess. 40. The UPS man leaves a box on your door when you aren't expecting any packages. You open it to find a fancy glass bottle that resembles something between women's perfume and a wine bottle; the label reads "SHALTEIR's Love Liquid." Who do you test it on and how do you sneak it to them? Spark: (chuckles) I'd use it on Blue and Pink. 41. You lover / best friend is announced dead via suicide. How do you react? Spark: (Japanese) WHY GOD WHY!!! 42. You were walking alone through your local park come 11:24pm at night when out of the blue you get tackled from behind. What is you next move? Spark: Elbowing him and slice him with katanas. 43. You're having a movie-at-home date tonight. When you go to blockbuster, what are your top three movie options that you and your date would probably enjoy? Spark: Anime, Sci-Fi and Horror. 44. Back to reality… who are you the angriest at? Spark: Saigron, That fucking dick. 45. What was the scariest moment of your life? Spark: Had none. 46. What was the best moment of your life? Spark: The day I first went super saiyan. 47. What was the worst moment of your life? Spark: When realizing that Midnight Blaze likes Kari. 48. What was the saddest moment of your life? Spark: Seeing Damon dying. 49. How do you think you'll die / how did you die? Spark: Dunno. 50. What is your "theme song" – in your opinion, a friend's opinion, or your creators? Spark: A hyper and energetic theme that gets you pumped up. Mdkid663: AND were done. Spark: Sweet! (puts on his shades and pulls out a peace sign) Sayonara! (runs off at supersonic speed) (END) Category:OC Quizes